


Keep it Down

by britishpopslag



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishpopslag/pseuds/britishpopslag
Summary: Liam and the reader are both slightly drunk and come home to the shared bedroom he shares with his brother.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Female Reader, Liam Gallagher/Reader, Liam Gallagher/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Keep it Down

You hold onto Liams arm as tightly as you can as he fumbles with his house keys and struggles to unlock the front door in his drunken state. As soon as you enter the house he closes the door behind the both of you before attacking you with kisses up and down your neck.

“Come on.” He says grabbing your hand pulling you upstairs to his shared bedroom. He opens the door quickly but quietly and checks to see if his brother is asleep and to his happiness the older man appears to be still and sleeping. 

You follow Liam inside his room kicking your shoes off as you make your way to his bed that’s opposite Noels, the bed creaks a little as you get comfortable waiting for the manc to join you as he stumbles taking his shoes off followed by his top and jumper. 

Liam crawled into the bed next to you pressing his naked chest against yours as his hand moved up your leg and under your skirt diving into your underwear, he bites your lip as he feels your heat and juices coat his fingers. You let out a breathy moan at the feeling of his thick fingers running themselves over your pussy.

“Quiet love.” He says kissing under your chin as he nips your skin playfully. “Don’t wanna wake him do we?” His fingers move to massage your clit as his mouth works its way back to yours.

“Take these off for me.” He says tugging your jumper and t-shirt up together.

You sat up to pull your jumper and t-shirt off quickly shuffling out of your skirt and underwear as Liam stepped off the bed and quickly tugged his jeans off as best as he could without falling over. Quickly he re-positioned himself between your legs with his face pressed between your breasts as he palms them between his rough hands kissing and sucking the exposed skin.

“Love these tits.” He says suckling one of your nipples before giving the same attention to your other one, his kisses begin to get lower and lower until they stop right above your heat. “Love this cunt as well.” He growls sliding his tongue between your folds as he laps at your clit.

You move your hands to grip Liams hair as he makes your legs shake from the ecstasy of your orgasm and naturally you try to return the favour by stroking his cock a few times as he kneels between your legs before he pulls your hand away and sinks into your pussy. He kisses you roughly mixing his gin-tasting tongue with yours whilst he rocks into you. Liam sets a steady pace making sure to reposition himself a few times so that he can hit your perfect spot at every angle.

You couldn’t help but feel the hairs on your arm stand on edge as Liams moans continued to get louder and louder as he thrust into you harder. The bed creaks underneath the both of you and you’re sure that if the moans don’t wake Noel the sound of the bed would but at this moment neither of you cared as you both started to reach your peak. Liams hips slammed against yours roughly as he cums inside you, he never lasted long when he was drunk but he made up for it with the foreplay and after sex kisses.

As Liam plants soft drunken after-sex kisses on your cheeks and lips cupping your face with his chubby hand your attention is caught by something moving in the corner of your eye and you turn your head slightly in the dark room to catch eyes with Noels.


End file.
